The present invention concerns a computer keyboard support having a movable extension that supports a data input device, such as a mouse, for controlling a cursor position on a computer viewing screen.
The personal computer revolution has placed personal computers and computer terminals on corporate and home desktops throughout the world. Almost all such computers and terminals allow data entry through an alphanumeric keyboard. Often such a keyboard rests on a level desktop surface which is the same as the surface that supports a computer base unit and a viewing monitor or screen.
Especially when the user must work at the computer for long periods of time, it is important to be able to adjust the position and/or orientation of the keyboard. Built in tabs that form an integral part of the keyboard allow for limited tilt adjustment. To allow more flexibility in positioning a keyboard to suit a user""s ergonomic requirements, however, the keyboard needs its own support.
Different types of keyboard supports are sold by Work-Rite Ergonomic Accessories, Inc., the assignee of the present invention. One such keyboard support is movably supported by a track and support mechanism that allows the keyboard to be moved out from under a user""s desk and then stored beneath the desk when the keyboard is not in use. This keyboard support also allows the user to adjust both the angle and the height of the keyboard in relation to the user.
A common personal computer input device that has received wide acceptance is a two dimensional input control device commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cmouse.xe2x80x9d As the mouse is moved over a flat surface a roller that extends from a bottom of the mouse rotates and this rotation is translated into electrical signals that are transmitted to an interface of the personal computer. The movement of the mouse on the surface causes a corresponding movement of an arrow on the computer screen. By moving the arrow to point at a desired icon, function block, dialog box, or pull down menu, the user can actuate switches on the mouse to select or pick icons, or functions, actuate pull-down menus, select a block of text for editing, enter data, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,743 to Gillis concerns a keyboard tray which is formed from two relatively shallow molded bodies united along a periphery to define a relatively flat, internal chamber through either of opposite side edges of the keyboard support or tray. A mouse tray can project outwardly of the internal chamber through either of opposite side edges of the keyboard support.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention concerns a keyboard and mouse support for a personal computer. The keyboard and mouse support includes a keyboard support and a moveable support adapted to support a moveable pointer input device, such as a mouse. To accommodate the moveable mouse support, the keyboard support includes a support body having a throughpassage that passes through the support body and opens on opposite sides of the support body. The moveable support is slidably positioned in the throughpassage. The support body defines a support surface configured to accommodate an alphanumeric keyboard for inputting signals corresponding to alphanumeric symbols to the computer.
The mouse or pointer device typically includes a roller that requires a generally flat surface for its support and rotation of the roller. Although the term xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d has become almost universally used for a moveable pointer input device, other terms such as xe2x80x9ctrackballxe2x80x9d can be used interchangeably with the term xe2x80x9cmouse.xe2x80x9d
The moveable support or moveable mouse support fits within a portion of the throughpassage of the keyboard support and can be extended outwardly from the keyboard support to define a mouse support surface. A portion of the mouse support extends in front of a front edge of a keyboard as the keyboard rests on the keyboard support surface.
The exemplary keyboard and mouse support includes a keyboard support body having a curved slot that extends through the support body. The keyboard support also includes a moveable mouse support that defines an arcuate body that fits within the curved slot of the support body and can be pushed back and forth through the curved slot to extend beyond one or the other side of the keyboard support body. Due to its curved or arcuate shape of the mouse support, an exemplary embodiment of the moveable mouse support defines a work region that extends beyond a front edge of the keyboard support body.
Advantageously, the mouse support includes an upwardly protruding bead that extends just inward of a back edge of the mouse support. The bead prevents a mouse placed on either of the two mouse support work regions from sliding off the back edge of the mouse support. If the keyboard and mouse support is adjusted to a negative angle, the mouse would tend to roll off the back of the mouse support if no bead were present along the back edge of the mouse support. A negative angle of the mouse and keyboard support is one in which the front edge (the edge facing toward the user) of the keyboard support is vertically above the back edge (the edge facing toward the monitor) of the keyboard support. The bead may be a cylindrical shaped length of rubber or plastic, such as a length of material forming a conventional O-ring. Preferably, the bead is seated in an arcuate recess or groove in an upper surface of the mouse support. The bead may be adhesively affixed in the recess and a portion of the bead extends above the upper surface of the mouse support. The mouse support recess is generally parallel to the back edge of the mouse support and is disposed just inward from the back edge. Preferably, a surface of the keyboard support body bounding the throughpassage also includes a corresponding groove or recess aligned with the mouse support recess to receive the upper portion of the bead extending above the mouse support upper surface.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a keyboard and mouse support for a personal computer is disclosed wherein the keyboard support body is fabricated of injection molded plastic for a reduction in weight. A rearward portion of the keyboard support includes a curved wall which defines a curved slot adapted to hold a document and a pair of tapered slots for securing a cord of a keyboard supported by the keyboard support. An upper surface of the keyboard support includes a pair of resilient pad for cushioning and gripping a bottom surface of a keyboard.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the exemplary embodiment of the invention are described in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.